Question: Find $\frac{7}{17} - \frac{4}{51}$. Reduce your answer to simplest form.
To subtract fractions, you must have a common denominator. In this case, since 51 is a multiple of 17, the common denominator is 51. So we get \[\frac{7\cdot3}{17\cdot3} - \frac{4}{51} = \frac{21}{51} - \frac{4}{51}.\]Using the distributive law, we can simplify this to \[\frac{21 - 4}{51} = \frac{17}{51}.\]But $\frac{17}{51}$ can be written as $\frac{17\cdot1}{17\cdot3}$, so our final answer is $\boxed{\frac{1}{3}}$.